Benna Murcatto
Benna Murcatto is the younger brother of Monza Murcatto, whose death she seeks to avenge. He was in charge of the finances of the mercenary company The Thousand Swords. Although he dies in chapter 1, his influence and impact on the story lingers enormously. Appearance and Personality Benna Murcatto is renowned for his charm and wit. He and Monza genuinely love each other very much, going so far as to become lovers. He loves the finer things in life, fine clothes and jewelry; he even swaps out a plain but very finely-made sword, for a ridiculously gilded rapier that would be useless in an actual fight. However, in truth Benna’s an amoral snake of a man; a greedy, ruthless, spineless parasite. He latches on to his talented older sister, while she uses her enormous skills in combat to bring them to higher and higher positions. He embraced the idea that no-one mattered except him and his sister. He repeatedly betrays anyone who was ever kind to him, when he alone decided they were no longer useful. He's ruthlessly ambitious, with big plans for Monza to be Duchess Monzcarro of … wherever. History Benna Murcatto was born on a farm, along with his older sister Monza. Their mother died giving birth to him, and when he was nine their father also died. After their farm was burned in border raids from Musselia, they eventually joined the mercenary company The Thousand Swords, under captain general Nicomo Cosca. Benna was put in charge of the company finances, which he proved very skilled at. In time, Monza and Cosca each took a half of the Thousand Swords and pretended to fight for different employers, while making money from both. However, Monza's latest employer Grand Duke Orso found out. When Orso confronted him, Benna saw an opportunity to depose Cosca. Together they gave Monza no choice but to become the new Captain General. After the mercenaries captured the city of Caprile, Monza left Benna in charge while she reported on their victory, with orders to grant mercy to the populace. However, Benna got smashed on husk, and in his absence the mercenaries sacked the city. They later spun the story that it was done intentionally, to build Monza a ruthless reputation. Later when the company captured Musselia, Benna promises to help a wealthy merchant called Somenu Hermon escape the city before the sack, only to kill him and take all his immense wealth. It is revealed that Benna and Monza were lovers all through their adult years. Best Served Cold Monza's victories for Grand Duke Orso, at Sweet Pines, at Caprile, at Musselia, have led him to the verge of defeating his rivals The League of Eight. Benna and Monza go to the fortress of Fontezarmo for a routine report on their latest success against Duke Salier of Visserine at the High Bank. However, Duke Orso has become concerned at Monza popularity among the people of Talins, and fears that they might usurp him, as his great-grandfather had done. At the meeting in Talins, he orders them killed. Benna is stabbed in the neck by Prince Ario and in the heart by General Ganmark. However, Monza manages to survive, thanks to landing on Benna's corpse and the help of a mysterious healer. Monza takes Benna's death personally, and wreaks revenge against the seven men responsible across Styria. In the end, when Monza confronts Duke Orso, it is revealed that Benna really had been plotting with revolutionaries to usurp Orso after all. He’d planned it himself, alone, and intended to present it to Monza as a fait accomplis; just as he had when he betrayed Cosca.Category:CharactersCategory:Styrians